Final Fantasy Unlimited: Spica Princess of Light
by xA n n Ax
Summary: FF unlimited taking a turn for the worse. Our heros (Ai,Yu,Lisa,Kaze)have just fallen into a mysterious world of darkness. They dont know it now, but they must rescue the princess Spica,who is being held captive. Makenshi is making an appearance too! -
1. Intro

Final Fantasy Unlimited  
Spica: Princess of Light  
  
K: looks around at empty 'audience' "huh....oh well, I might as well start here! HI! Im Kari, or K (its faster -) and this is my Final fantasy Unlimited fanfiction! Yay! Anyways...im going to run through the people, and fill in on the story line so far, okay? This is completely from MY brain (shocking, I know!) this doesn't happen in the main story line of FF unlimited (well, I just finished the 4th disk today....so yea! Heehee I have no idea if it happens or not) So................stands in front of everyone waiting for something to happen OH YEAH! I don't own anyone from FFU, but I do own Spica! Story thus far:  
  
Ai/Yu: Ai and Yu are two children looking in wonderland for their parents. Their parents, Drs. Hayakawa, who went to wonderland after writing a book about it. They traveled there once before, by accident. The day the pillar of darkness appeared in Japan. Anyway, Ai and Yu got onto the Ghost train and found their 'protector' Lisa, a kigan arts master and sweet as could be.  
  
Okee, I have a sore hand right now, but ill finish up at a different time, okay? BYE! Read the story when it gets up!!! -Kari 


	2. Chapter I:

Ok yea, im sorry and all that ive been BUSY WITH MY LIFE and I haven't been able to put my story up and all that but whoever gave me this review can die:

**Dude what were you thinking of doing?! That's no story. Dude you need to learn how to write because you really need to man I'm sorry you suck. I know the truth hurts but hey u have to learn how to accept it. So yeah... sucks. and please stay away from my STRIFE!**

WTF? BE NICE! IM BUSY AND STRESSED AND IF SOMEONE ELSE DOES THIS IM TAKING DOWN MY STORIES! . . . ok im better, well not really SO ILL YELL MORE! LOUD NOISES! - ok NOW im done

**Final Fantasy Unlimited**

Chapeter 1: Beginnings

_Pov: 3rd person_

Lisa, Ai, Yu and choby sat inside the ghost train. Ai was sleeping of Lisa's lap and Yu was looking out the window at the weird surroundings. "Hey, Lisa? Do you think that omega will attack us again?" Yu asked "I don't think so Yu, but we have to stay on our toes, you know?" Lisa smiled at him then thought _"at least I hope not this time. If only Kaze were here, then I wouldn't worry about it so much." _She looked down at the kids, both now sleeping _"I have to protect these kids, even with my life"_

The train stopped and Lisa woke up the kids. They clamored out of the train, choby walking behind them, cheerful as ever "well now, lets start climbing everyone!" Lisa said, still smiling "awww...Lisa how can you still be awake after that train ride?" Ai said, she yawned and started climbing up the long stairs to the bright light at the top. "well...I...ah, haha!" Lisa laughed and Ai got frustrated again "there you go with that creepy laugh again, we really need you to stop that Lisa." Yu smiled behind them, he was happy that they were getting closer to finding their parents "hey, Lisa, your still looking for your boyfriend too, right? What are you going to do when we find our parents? You gonna keep looking all by yourself?" Yu asked. "well..." Lisa trailed off, they were almost to the top of the stairs "don't worry about me, just keep your mind set on looking for your parents. I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

_POV: Spica_

Spica sat in her room and looked out. She was wearing a dress that was all white. Down the front were little leaves and flowers, all still white but outlined in green. The dress wasn't the problem really, it was her hair that she couldn't stand. It was down, almost to her dark brown hair back now, and her crown was holding back some of the hair. She HATED having it down, since it was so long, she loked it up and off her face. She sighed and stared out the window at the long rolling hills and streams. She sighed again then wondered if she would ever escape from this place. She looked out a little closer to the castle this time. Near the mountains that surrounded the castle like a barrier, there was an old mine. She looked out towards it, squinting into the sun. she noticed a man coming out of it, he was tall with red-brown hair. A black cape with black pants was all she could make of him. But when she saw his arm she gasped.

The magun, he had the magun. She immeditly knew who it was and closed the curtins. He wasn't supposed to ever come back here. Now her captors would steal the magun and finally be able to get into the ruins of her ansestors, to unlock it's ultimate power. When she closed the curtins, the door to her room swung open and hit the wall. A lady, about 35, was standing there. She grabbed Spica's arm and dragged her down the hall toward the throne room. "her ladyship wants a word with the princess before she leaves on her campagin." Spica had no choice but to come with her. She was afraid that she may never get to go back home, or see her family, or her lover ever again. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She had to be strong if she ever wanted to leave this awful place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Yup that's the first chapter, and thanks for reviewing! Heehee, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! - till next we meet!


End file.
